


Kolme miestä jotka muuttivat Jarin elämän

by Fredu



Category: Music RPF, Vain elämää
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu
Summary: Ajatusketju, joka selkiyttää Jarin ajatukset ihmissuhde-elämästään.





	Kolme miestä jotka muuttivat Jarin elämän

**1\. Marco Bjuström**

Jari Sillanpää oli silloin ollut nuori tangokuningas, hän oli ollut kokematon ja pelkäsi esiintymistä, vaikka samalla rakasti sitä yli kaiken. Kun eräällä ulkomaanmatkalla hänen viereensä oli eksynyt nuori koreografi Marco Bjuström, jonka rentoa juontotyyliä rakastettiin, oli jokin ylempi puuttunut peliin.

Lennolla he olivat uppoutuneet keskusteluun showbisneksestä ja omista uristaan, eikä ollut kauaa kestänyt kun kumpikin huomasi kuinka heidän kemiansa pelasivat yhteen. Jatkolennon myöhästyessä nuori Siltsu päätyi harjoittelemaan Bum Bum Bumia, jonka rytmiin Marco oli ihastunut heti. Hän kehitteli nopeasti pienen käsikoreografian tapaisen, jota he sen matkan aikana usein treenasivat, eikä Jari kehdannut sitä jättää esiintymisestään pois.

Aina piirtäessään käsillään sydämen hänen mieleensä palautui kirkas aurinko keskitaivaalla ja sydäntä piirtävät sormet hänen rintakehällään. Pehmeät huulet hänen omiaan vasten, ujo pusu hotellin uima-altaalla keskellä yötä. Kirkkaanvalkoiset hampaat välkkyivät, kun Marco nauroi. Marcolla ei ollut hymykuoppia, mutta silti tämän hymyilevissä suupielissä oli jotain tuiketta, josta Jari piti. Jarilla itsellä oli hymykuopat, joita Marco oli koskettanut hellästi sormenpäillään.

He olivat vain hymyilleet,  
pienesti suudelleet,  
nauttineet.

**2\. Pertti Neumann**

Vain Elämää ja Bum Bum Bum. Muistot iskivät Jariin samaan aikaan, kuin se pieni leikkiflirtti esittävältä artistilta. Kun hän katsoi Nipaa silmiin, tuntui kuin hän olisi katsonut nuoruutensa Marcoa. Samalla hän tajusi, miksi siitä ei ollut kehittynyt mitään. Siksi hän hymyili. Nipa lauloi, Jari muisti ja hetken päästä kaikki taputtivat. Niin taputti Jarikin, mutta hän oli puolittain jossain muualla.

Poissaolevuuden sameus hänen silmäkulmissaan säilyi, kun hän halasi Dingon keulakuvaa ja kiitteli. Jarin olisi tehnyt mieli kertoa, mitä kaikkea oli nostettu jälleen hänen mieleensä, mutta tiesi hetken olevan väärä. Hän tyytyi vain kertomaan käsikoreografian taustasta, jättäen kaiken olennaisen pois.

Hän jätti pois ne kerrat, kun hän oli keinunut ja nauttinut, mutta silti hän tunsi kuinka Nipa ymmärsi. Siinä miehessä oli jotain hiljaista viisautta, jota Jari vähän pelkäsi. Kun hän lopullisesti sujautti Nipan sormuksen sormeensa, hän tajusi miksi hän kuitenkin tunsi vetoa tuohon mieheen. Se ei ollut seksuaalista, ei millään tavalla. Jarin sielu huusi tulla kuulluksi, ja Nipa oli sitä kuullut. Siksi hän ymmärsi, ettei menettänyt mitään kun antoi koreografinsa mennä.

**3\. Jare Tiihonen**

Tämä mies oli oman tiensä kulkija, ja sitä Jari ihaili enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Rakastuvathan nykynuoretkin räppäreihin, eikö hänkin saisi? Hänen kaduillaan tuulisi niin kauan, että hän saisi tarttua nuorta miestä kädestä ja kertoa tälle, miten elämä voisi vielä tätä heitellä. Ettei tällä ollut hajuakaan, mitä joutuisi vielä kokemaan ennen kuin kaikki vakiintuisi.

Silti Jari tyytyi vain halaamaan ja hymyilemään kuin hullu.


End file.
